No todo lo que ves es lo que se aparenta
by Nuvys568
Summary: Mukuro es estudiante en la facultad de Veterinaria, así como este es el mejor de la Facultad, tras una salida con sus amigos este decide irse temprano y escucha algo extraño cercano a un callejón, en este encuentra un pequeño gato herido y es cuando el peli azul decide ayudarle,pero sin saber que este gato posee una maldición bajo el. 1869 HibarixMukuro Yaoi Advertencia AU y OoC
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 1869

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: Mukuro Rokudo es el mejor estudiante en la facultad de veterinaria, tras una reunión con sus amigos este regresa tarde hacia su casa pero en el camino se encuentra un hermoso felino de pelaje oscuro. Sin saber que el salvarlo te traerá mas de algún sentimiento

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 1869, OoC y AU

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**No todo lo que se aparenta es la realidad**

Mukuro Rokudo es un estudiante en la facultad de veterinaria de la universidad T, Mukuro pese a que ya graduó este sigue estudiando para sacar una especialidad.

Aquella tarde Mukuro se encontraba en la biblioteca.. Estaba estudiando para un examen que tendria dentro de dos semanas pero ya que era el mejor de la facultad este siempre se tomaba su tiempo para estudiar a tiempo y sin ningun problema, hasta que cierto castaño que pasaba por alli se acerco sonriente a su sempai.

_Mukuro-sempai~_

Dijo el castaño mientras le abrazaba, aquella sonrisa que siempre alegraba al peliazul, bueno despues de todo Sawada Tsunayoshi era su mejor amigo. Ademas de haber sido amigos de la infancia.

_Tsuna...me asustaste no abrazes de la nada a las personas, mira que estaba estudiando_

_Por que estudias si sacaras la mejor nota?-rie- pero me gusta que seas tan apilcado_

_oh eso me reconforta, ya que Tsunayoshi no es el mas listo de la facultad pero es el encanto de chicas y chicos, dime romeo ya tienes alguien que te guste?_

_Mukuro! tchhh-se pone rojo y desvía la mirada- aun...aun no tengo nadie que me guste...ademas te tengo a ti a mi lado... asi como a Yamamoto y Shoichi, y muy a mi pesar a Byakuran-rie-_

_Ohh eso es tan triste estoy al mismo nivel de ellos y peor al de ese malvabisco-finje tristeza_

_Eh!? Ehhhhhh? No! Claro que no! Mukuro eres el mas importante para mi, te quiero mucho-sonrojo-_

_Jo~? En serio me quieres tanto? Eso es muy lindo aqui esta tu premio,...-le besa la mejilla- listo..._

_Hiiiiii! Mu! Mukuro!-se toca la mejilla- que...quue haces!?_

_Yo? Solo te doy un besito mi lindo Tsu-chan_

_No...no me digas asi!-se pone rojito-_

_Kufufufufu Tsunayoshi es muy penoso, por que no dices que me amas?_

_Yo...yo te quiero no te...te amo..._

_Y cual es la diferencia?_

_Bu...bueno..._

_El querer y el amar son diferente porque en uno los sentimientos son mas fuertes del otro kukukuku pero yo si te amo Muku-chan_

_Byakuran -al unisono-_

_Kufufufufu el malvavisco a hecho su aparicion_

_-Rie- como estas Bya-chan?_

_Valla Mukuro siempre tan lindo... -ve a tsuna- muy bien gracias por preguntas Tsuna-kun.._

_Estas con eirie?_

_Que damos de vernos aqui...pronto vendra y Yamamoto tambien_

_Kufufufu y es que todos interrumpirán mis estudios?-algo molesto-_

_bu...bueno...Mukuro-kun yo...yo fui quien hizo que quedáramos aqui... E..es que queremos hacer una reunion, de..de todos y queremos que vallas...-sonrojo-_

_..._

_Puedes?-ojos de chachorro marca tsuna-_

_Eso es trampa Tsunayoshi quien se resistiria a esa carita tan linda? Kufufu esta bien ire, pero no tomare nada del alcohol_

_Ehhhh!? Pero cuando Mukuro bebe la fiesta se hace divertida kukukukuku_

_Kufufufufu no molestes malvavisco, no beberé y punto, suficiente Daemon me molesta como para que tu también desees hacerlo._

_Daemon-kun es una gran persona me cae muy, muy bien kukukuku_

_Tenian que ser amigos ustedes dos, deprimente_

_Mukuro-chan...iras en ese caso?_

_Ire por ti... Pero regresare temprano, asi que no molesten despues o lo pagaran caro_

_Gracias mukuro!-le abraza y le besa el cuello-_

_Waaa...tsuna eso da cosquillas-rie- no sigas_

_Yoo mina.. _

_Yamamoto! Hola tiempo sin verte-le sonrie-_

_Tsuna, Mukuro, Byakuran me da gusto verles -sonríe- solo falta Shoichi no? Byakuran no lo abras amarrado por alli verdad?-rie-_

_Amarrar?-Tsuna y Mukuro-_

_kukukuku,... Takeshi Yamamoto no digas cosas que no son del todo ciertas._

_Asi que es algo parecido jajajajajaja asegurate de que no escape_

Mukuro y Tsuna se quedaron pensando eso estaba muy extraño es mas a veces Yamamoto era mas tenas que cualquiera aun de Byakuran y de Reborn

_...no estoy muy seguro de eso Tsuna..._

_Eh!? Porque!? Vamos Mukuro-kun, sera divertido, hace mucho que no sales, solo has estado al pendiente de los examenes, por favor si~?_

_bueno...supongo que podria hacerlo solo...solo estare un rato,bien?_

_waaaa gracias Mukuro!_

Tsuna le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual el mayor no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ruborizarse por la cercania del menor

_nos veremos despues de clases, no lo olvides, te estare esperando con los demas_

El castaño sonrió alegremente ante la sola idea de pasar un rato con su mejor amigo, desde hace bastante tiempo ambos no habian podido hablar o siquiera salir juntos, ya que Mukuro siendo el sempai en la carrera de veterinaria de este tenia que estar mas al pendiente de sus trabajos.

_Bien...nos veremos allí Tsunayoshi_

* * *

**Unas horas mas tarde:**

Mukuro sonrio al ver al menor alejarse con una sonrisa, ahora que tenia planes debería tratar de salir antes, pero a decir verdad el peli azul era el mejor de la facultad con un proomedio de 99.9% el otro 1% fue por que una vez este tuvo un viaje urgente a America para ver a su hermana quien habia sido hospitalizada, y sin decir nada este se fue, dejando un examen.

Su hermana desde muy joven a tenido el cuerpo muy debil, siempre a pasado de un hospital a otro debido a su salud, para Mukuro ella es un ser muy puro y hermoso, con solo una sonrisa, esta contagia alegria.

Por fin su laboratorio termino y tras guardar y limpiar todos los utensilios que habia manipulado este se dispuso a salir de su salon, cuando una llamada se hacia prensente en su movil.

**__Mukuro?__**

**_**ocurre algo**?_**

**__eh!? No,nada solo te queria preguntar si ya estabas libre, yo recien salgo de mi ultima clase, byakuran y shoichi ya salieron y Yamamoto dijo que nos alcanzaria luego__**

_ya veo, bueno la verdad yo tambien estoy saliendo de mi salon encontremonos en la salida te parece?_

**__claro!ohh espera ya te vi-rie- __**

Mukuro se giro tras las palabras del castaño este salto a su espalda e imitando a un koala se pego al peliazul.

_koala...-se imagina un koala- tsurnayoshi no estas muy viejo para hacer eso?_

_no estas mas viejo tu? Digo eres mayor a mi por 4 años-puchero- es como si te dijeras viejo a ti mismo-le saca la lengua-_

_-rie- oh valla eso es inesperado, tsuna eres malvado_

_tu empezaste...-le besa la mejilla y despegandose de la espalda de este, el castaño solo sale corriendo y abraza a shoichi- sho-chan...te extrañe!

_Sa-sawada-san?-rubor- no...no hagas Eso,si? hace cosquillas-rie-_

_oya, oya si hubiese sabido que realmente vendrias me abria puesto mejor ropa, mukurin hace mucho no te presentabas ante mi con esa mirada tan sexy..._

_byakuran...no estoy de humor para tus bromas, asi que no me molestes, vine por que Tsuna es mi mejor amigo pero en si por ti no lo haria_

Mukuro se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar alejandose del peliblanco el cual solo reia divertido ante lo que hacia, el peliazul se ordeno el cabello que llevaba sujeto con una cola de caballo a veces ni entendia por que se habia dejado crecer tanto el cabello.

Tsuna, Byakuran y Shoichi ivan tras el mientras hablaban llegaron a la casa del castaño donde tomaron un poco de alcohol y algunos bocadillos mientras hablaban de muchos temas mundanos, el único que no bebió fue Mukuro, ya que solia cambiar su personalidad convirtiéndose en un sadico ilucionista, para su desgracia, ya que de adolecente este aprendió a hacer trucos ilusorios para conseguir dinero fácilmente en lo que debia de mantenerse solo.

Yamamoto llego unos 30 minutos después y es que este se había distraido con su practica de Kendo a pedido de su padre, mientras que en la mañana este fácilmente llevaba las practicas de Beisbol de no ser por Mukuro, y Shoichi este hubiese fracaso en sus estudios pero eso era la bueno de tener de amigos a los mejores.

* * *

**11:35 PM:**

Tras finalizar aquella pequeña reunión Mukuro fue el primero en salir tenia que llegar temprano al consultorio al dia siguiente y no queria llegar tarde.

Tomo el camino mas corto de la casa del castaño y fue cuando en aquel callejon escucho un sonido como si fuese un disparo y luego unos pasos que rapidamente se perdieron entre los callejones, mukuro corrió hacia donde escucho el disparo provenir y en vez de encontrar a un humano herido se encontro con un gato negro, esta herido y parecia que apenas podia respirar, Mukuro palidecio al ver esto, como alguien seria capaz de disparle a un gatito! Se moesto mucho, pero primero lo primero debia salvar a ese gato, lo tomo en brazos y caminando lo mas rapido que este podia fue cuando mukuro lo llevo a su clinica, abriendo la puerta y colocando al pobre animalito en la mesa de metal, la bala según parece le habia atravesado pero no le causo ningun daño interno por lo cual le ayudo mucho a suturara la herida y ya teniendo la practica este logro poder hacerlo solo, el gato ahora dormia tras los anestesicos, y su respiracion era muy normal, su pecho estaba vendado y una de su patitas que se encontraba herida fue tratada, lo tomo con cuidado y subio al segundo piso que era su departamento y establecio al felino sobre una camita que previamente habia preparado al lado de su casa.

_tienes que ponerte bien gatito_

dijo el peliazul acariciandole con sumo cuidado la cabezita.

El gato abrio los ojos mostrando un color de ojos muy hermoso y extraño.

_plateados?...hermoso_

sonrio alegremente el humano y el gato solo le obserbo la mano que le acariciaba con tanto cuidado.

_oh...lo siento te molesta_

mukuro quito su mano de sobre el gato y este le maullo como diciendole que no se detuviera, mukuro sonrio y cuando llevo su mano a la cabeza del felino este le lamio la mano calidamente.

_me agradeces?...no fue nada para eso soy veterinario,-sonrie- me da gusto haberte salvado, ahora descansa..._

y como si el gatito comprendiera este cerro los ojos y se durmio.

Mukuro se aparto de este y ya que lo ubico al lado de su cama este le podria maullar si sentia dolor o algo similar, se recosto alfo cansado y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que despertó este noto que estaba cubierto con una manta y sin zapatos, hasta sus lentes estaban en la repisa del mueble de noche.

_sera que no me fije?_

se dijo a si mismo mientras se trataba de levantar pero por alguna razon no pudo y alli entre sus piernas estaba el minino de un pelaje tan oscuro como la noche y si no mal recordaba de la noche anterior este tenia unos bellisimos ojos plateado.

Sin duda ese gato era un espécimen unico y hermoso, con lo mucho que este amaba a los gatos era la primera vez que veia un espécimen ten bellamente creado por kami-sama

_debo abrir el consultorio...-bosteza- ...uhmmm y debo tomar un ducha..._

tras decir eso el peliazul comienza a levantarse de la cama ante la vista del pequeño neko que se remuebe un poco para poder soltar las piernas del humano. Al levantarse mukuro comienza a quitarse la ropa, y queda en boxer frente al felino... Que le observa fijamente.

_dios que sueño... Por cierto pequeño como estas?-le acaricia la cabecita- estas bien?_

el gato solo le observo y maullo muy bajito parecia que aun sentia algo de dolor bueno y quien no tendria dolor si alguien te disparo?... Tras consentir un poco al felino mukuro se alejo de este y comenzo a caminar hacia el baño donde solto su cabellera azulada...se mira al espejo y se arreglo un poco el cabello antes de entrar a la ducha.

Cuando el gato escucho el correr del agua este dio un pequeño salto y cayo facilmente en el suelo la noche anterior debido a las anestesias este solo pudo ver un poco el departamento y ahora que el humano estaba el gato comenzo a explorarlo todo, oliendo y cureoseando todo a su paso.

Al rato salio el humano solo con una toalla atada a la cintura y valla que se veia mucho mas sexy de esa forma con el cabello humedo.

_dime gatito tienes habre? Creo que tengo algo que te gustara_

dijo el peliazul caminando hacia la cosina.

El gato le siguio algo resignado seguramente le daria comida de gato y a el no le gustaba esa comida sin sabor.

_aqui tienes_

le pone enfrente un tazon con un pescado seco, arroz y huevo frito dulce.

_sabes por alguna razon se que no te gusta esa comida sin sabor-rie- es extraño pero tu pelaje es demaciado hermoso para que te lo dañe ahor, dime pequeño tienes quien te cuide?-acariciandole el lomo-...oh rayos que tarde!_

se levanta de golpe justo cuando el neko comenzaba a ronronear.

_Tsuna vendra pronto..._

tan entuciasmado estaba que olvido que su amigo iria a prestarle ayuda con la clinica, asi que rapidamente se cambio, se sujeto el cabello en la partse superior se lo ato de forma que tuviera una forma de uhmmm como le decia asi piña, y en la parte de abajo estaba atada con una cola baja...se coloco unao lentes y una bata blanca dando una aura muy tranquilo y sereno, daba una inpresion bastante agradable que le estaba comenzando a gustar al gato negro que ya solo relamia sus bigotes y se limpiaba su patita ya que la venda le molestaba un poco.

_pequeño...dejame cambiar tus vendas_

le dijo muy tranquilo el peliazul tomandole en brazos y acariciando sus barbilla haciendo que el pobre neko ronroneara aun cuando no queria pero el aroma a miel y almendras que tenia el humano le eran muy atrayente.

...

_eres...eres un gato tan lindo!_

sin querer mukuro tomo al gato entre brazos y comenzo a rozar su mejilla con la del felino que solo ronroneaba.

_dios eres un gato de verdad muy lindo..._

lo coloca en el suelo y le acaricia tras las orejas.

_ven, debo cambiar tus vendajes_

mukuro comenzó a caminar rumbo a la veterinaria que estaba en el piso de bajo, mientras el felino caminaba tras este, dificultandosele un poco bajar las gradas.

aunque trato de soportar el dolor le incomodaba demaciado la herida asi que maullo para que el otro le tomara en brazos.

Mukuro se detuvo y tomo al felino entre sus brazos y sonrio.

_lo siento, crei que estabas bien_

le acaricia la cabeza y llega al consultorio, ubicando al felino sobre la mesa de metal, le acaricio tras las orejas y comenzo a retirar las vendas con sumo cuidado para colocar nuevas, tras cambiar completamente le dio una pequeña caricia y sonrio feliz.

_y bien pequeño? Te gusta este lugar? Puede oler a medicina pero es un lugar muy agradable, dime...quieres quedrte conmigo? No tengo con quien estar y estoy algo solo... Me gustaria que tu pudieras ayudarme a no sentirme tan solo_

el gato maullo bajito y lamio la mano del mayor, la verdad ese humano le estaba preguntando si deseaba estar a su lado? Un humano muy peculiar penso el felino mientras era bajado de la mesa y colocado en el suelo.

_mi amigo vendra dentro de un rato, por el momento debo prepararme para abrir, quedate aqui.._

el gato maullo y sin mas se sento en el suelo a esperar, mukuro le observo y sonrio ese gato era de verdad muy inteligente.

Mukuro salio de la veterinaria tras escuchar un ruido en la puerta, el gato mientras se quedo en el lugar indicado, ese humano era demaciado agradable, saldria herido si se quedaba a su lado pero...nunca nadie la habia tratado bien, el ser un gato negro de por si traia muchos problemas pero, el color de sus ojos era molesto incluso, el felino se volteo y se vio en el reflejo del metal, alli el peculiar color de sus ojos un morado metalizado unico, ya que incluso el nunca habia visto ese tono de ojos pero lo peor en su caso es que siendo un ser maldito como se llamaba el mismo jamas moriria y hasta ahora no habia tenido un buen hogar, tal vez... Solo talvez podria quedarse con el humano, miro su oreja izquierda en la cual llevaba un pricing de una gema de color purpura y de plata la cual le sentaba muy bien, en el cuello llevaba un collar con un inscrito que decía "nubola", el felino se miraba una y otra vez en el reflejo, hasta que oyo varios pasos dirigirse una vez mas a la veterinaria.

_pequeño?...oh sigues alli-rie- mira te quiero presentar a un amigo, el es Tsunayoshi sawada_

_waaa que lindo mukuro tenias razon es un gato de verdad hermoso, nunca habia visto uno como el_

_..._

"humanos" penso el felino en lo que se comenzaba a limpiar sus patita.

Tras aquella presentacion ambos chicos recivieron varias visitas de muchos chicos los cuales no solo iban por sus animales, iban para ver al lindo veterinario y de eso se pudo dar cuenta el gato, valla que le molestaba que le tocaran, mukuro era suyo!...se quedo en shock tras ese pensamiento pero esos herbivoros le estaban tocando y el ni siquiera habia podido hacerle y el dormir junto al peli azul no contaba para nada ya que habia dormido sobre las sabanas..

* * *

**Varios dias despues:**

Los dias en los que el felino vivia alli notaba que el peliazul se excigia demaciado, no solo estaba horas en el consultorio si no que iba a la universidad a sacar lo que parecia una segunda carrera en biologia especialazada en zoologia, asi que llegaba tarde, las heridas del felino ahora ya no excistian mas como el otro no habia tenido mucho tiempo la venda en su pecho y pata seguian en aquel lugar.

El gato cansado se estiro sobre la cama y observo un momento el reloj sobre la mesita de noche viendo la hora.

"aun faltan 2 horas puedo dormir tranquilamente penso el felino, quedandose dormido sobre la cama.

Mukuro aquel dia habia tenido examen asi que salio 40 minutos antes de lo normal y salio rumbo a su apartamento, las luces del comedor estaban ensendidads como acostumbraba a dejar, tomo camino al segundo piso y noto que el gatito no aparecia a su alrededor, era extraño siempre le iba a saludar, fue a la habitacion y alli se quedo de pie viendo sorprendido en como un chico muy hermoso dormia sobre su cama, de cabellos oscuros como la noche, su piel nivea y muy clara, sus ropas negras y ajustadas al cuerpo, pero lo que mas le impacto fue ver como aquel chico sobre su cama tenia unas orejas y cola de gato.

_pe...pequeño?_

el felino abrio con pesadez sus ojos y se encontro con el peliazul que le miraba con sorpresa, el azabache se observo y suspiro.

_no me esperaba esto..._

Dijo el hermoso chico de ojos plateados y cabellos negro como la noche mientras su cola y orejas se movían.

**fin del primer_ cap muajajajajaja_**

* * *

Bien mi otra fumazon tambien dedicada a una gran amiga que quiero mucho y es mi senxual piñita colada(?) XDDDD espero que te guste y quien lo lea porfa dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece XD gracias. y sigan al pendiente de mis historias XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

sinceramente nunca crei verme en este tipo de situaciones,...abrazado comodamente con otro chico, el cual descubro que es un gato maldito segun dice el. Pero a mi por otro lado es como una bendicion, yo desde que le conoci e pensado que es realmente hermoso.

Siempre le e huido a las relaciones, aun cuando Byakuran y los que me pretendian yo siempre me mantuve a una gran distancia, y ayer yo... Rompi por completo ese muro que yo mismo habia construido, pero esto esta bien?

_-se remueve- prr prrr prrr_

_hibari? Estas despierto?_

_uhmmmm...algo..._

el felino comienza a abrir los ojos y se encuentra con el humano quien le observa con una sonrisa.

_dormiste bien?_

_ a decir verdad llevaba bastante tiempo sin dormir tan comodamente... Gracias_

_por que me das las gracias?_

_por prestarme tu brazo para dormir pero probablemente no lo sientas ahora_

_puede ser verdad pero,no siento que me moleste de ninguna manera, asi que no te preocupes...hoy no tengo que abrir el consultorio, asi que no importa, no te preocupes esta bien?_

_bien_

hibari se giro en la cama y quedo sentado sobre la cintura del peliazul, este movia su cola de lado a lado y olisqueandole el cuello este le beso el cuello.

_buenos dias_

dijo con una sonrisa muy caracteristica del neko, segun se habia fijado el peli azul.

Buenos dias-respondio en humano tomandole del menton y dandole un calido beso, ese tipo de cosas la verdad no era que le desagradaran era mas... Comodo, pero esta comodidad solo se daba cuando tenia al lindo neko junto a el.

Tras finalizar aquel beso hibari le sonrio y lamio los labios del humano, en cambio mukuro solo se sonrojo, parecia disfrutar de ese gesto, hibari rio bajito y tras saltar de la cama este se estiro.

Nee...tomare un baño...

Dijo el neko quitandose en collar plateado que llevaba en el cuello y colocandolo en una mesita

me acompañas?

Le dijo el neko al humano quien solo se sonrojo por esas palabras, hibari rio y moviendo su cola se volvio a acercar al humano.

No me molesta si me haces compañia, es mas...e visto tu cuerpo muchas veces, o no señor strepts?

Mukuro trato de asimilar las palabras de su neko, y fue cuando recordo que el gustaba de quitarse la ropa frente al neko, o mas bien quitarse la ropa desde su cuarto, se cubrio con una sabana "cazzo que vergonzoso!" penso el peli azul.

No creo que sea vergonzoso... Creo que eres muy hermoso, me gustaba verte, de esa forma, eres realmente hermoso mukuro rokudo

-dijo el neko que ronroneaba felizmente mientras se posicionaba sobre el humano una vez mas-

mukuro...yo... Estoy feliz de conocerte, la verdad...en todos estos años nunca nadie me habia tratado tambien como tu lo haces, me gusta mucho...

-el peliazul se descubre pero aun se encuentra ruborizado-

no digas eso...dios como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

-el neko rio a lo alto y le beso , levantando sus orejas y cola en el acto- yo...-sonrie vistorioso- no siento verguenza, eso es de humanos, los gatos somos orgullosos por cada cosa que hacemos nunca lo olvides, -le sonrie- somos posecivos,celosos, resentidos, manipuladores pero pese a todo mostramos cariño, no como los perros pero si a nuestra forma...ahora...-le acaricia el pecho al humano- que te e conseguido, no te dejare ir facilmente, se inclina lamiendole el pecho, y acariciando sobre sus tetillas por sobre la ropa-

mukuro...

-el nombrado estaba que se moria de la verguenza, su corazon latia tan rapido se sentia a morir en aquel lugar.

Mukuro en cambio le habia levantado la camisa de forma que podia ver el pecho del mayor comenzando a lamer los pezones de este-

hi...hibari, de...detente ahgw...

-mukuro se cubrio la boca al soltar aquel gemido, estaba completamente rojo pero no negaba que se sentia increible

hibari en cambio estaba notando que el peliazul estaba mas que dispuesto a ser consentido por el cuando,...

Las orejas de hibari se giraron y este escucho unos pasos, hibari dio un salto y cayo convertido en un neko de pelaje oscuro como la noche.

Mukuro se sorprendio ante este cambio ya que ahora tenia un "pequeño" problema en su entrepierna.-

Hibari que ocurre?-sonrojo-

"hay alguien...entro con una llave...y esta frente a tu puerta"

-le dijo el neko atravez de un pensamiento, mukuro rapidamente se envolvio en la sabana y se quedo viendo la puerta"alguien con llave del lugar?" penso el veterinario...-

oh... Chrome?

_onni-chan?...-abre la puerta y se lanza sobre su hermano- onii-chan regrese_

-dijo riendo la peliazul, mientras esta le abrazaba, hibari, en cambio suspiro y salio de la habitacion llendo a explorar el misterioso aroma, encontrandose con un chico recostado sobre el sofa de cabello verdoso, pero con la apariencia casi similar a la de su lindo peliazul-

ch..chrome por que no me dijiste que hoy volvias?-tratando se calmar su entrepierna-

lo siento niichan, daemon, dijo que no debia molestarte lo siento...

Asi que fue daemon, bueno lo importante es que estes aqui ahora...-le sonrie-

po..por cierto chrome...quiero -rie avergonzado- tomare una ducha y luego te acompañare a desayunar si?...

Eh? Claro,-rie- te veremos despues!

Veremos?

Aye, daemon esta aqui conmigo...

...

No te enojes, es nuestro hermano tambien, asi que no te enojes con daemon-puchero-

-suspira, bien, ire despues a comer con ambos, por ahora tomare una ducha...

Esta bien-sonrie y sale de la habitacion, entrando hibari antes de que la puerta se cierre-

asi que dos hermanos...valla esto resulta complicado...-se transforma en humano y se deja caer en la cama- ustedes tres se parecen mucho.

-sonrie de lado- ya veo, asi que viste a mi hermano daemon.

-asiente-

ni modo, -se levanta de la cama y va hacia la ducha quitandose la ropa, hibari sonrie de lado y va tras el, abrazandole por la espalda-

estas molesto con tu hermano no es asi, muchas diferencias entre ambos?

Podria decirse-sonrojado por la cercania del azabache-

ya veo,...nee mukuro, terminamos lo de antes?

Ehhhh!? De - de que hablas?!

-rie- bueno me refiero a que podemos tener un rato de divercion.

Pero mis hermanos?-sonrojo-

hehehehe bien, no llegaremos al final pero...-le acaricia la entrepierna- deseo algo de leche...

-mukuro se pone muy rojo y empuja a hibari que se queda sorprendido-

pe-pervertido!

-le dijo al neko cierrando la puerta dejando al neko asombrado y con una risa este se aleja del baño, recostandose en la cama y estirandose.

pero si tengo hambre,-se defiende el neko que deseaba pasar un buen rato con el humano-...

Hibari se levanto de la cama y coloca frente al espejo, oculto sus orejas y cola y con un chasquido de sus dedos su ropa cambia completamente, llevando ahora, una camisa con un estilo punk, unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas cadenas y una faja con algunos detalles blancos y negros, unas pulseras, en sus muñecas, y de calzado unos converse clasicos, hibari camino hacia la mesita de noche y cojio el collar colocandolo en su cuello, tras este termino de poner su collar, el peliazul salio del baño quedando una vez mas atontado por la apariencia del chico frente a el.

Te..te ves bien...

Oh...gracias-le sonrie-

saldras?

Uhmmm si me pides que me quede lo hare...pero... No confio en muchos humanos

confiar?

Tu familia...puede

no lo haran...no les permitire alejarme de ti.

Mukuro...-suspira- bajare y regresare por la puerta, sera extraño que salga de tu cuarto sin que antes estuviese aqui no?

Bueno, creo que tienes razon...

-sonrie- solo debo bajar al primer piso y tocar, eso es todo,-se acerca al peliazul y tomandole de el menton este le beso- vuelvo enseguida...

Bien...-sonrojo- me cambiare por mientras

-hibari sonrio al ver el lindo sonrojo de su pareja y caminando hasta la ventana este le sonrio y se dejo caer, cayendo facilment de pie, camino hacia la entrada y se recosto un rato en el marco de la puerta espero una media hora y luego toco el timbre.

Mukuro quien ya se habia cambiado y se encontraba comiendo junto a sus hermanos se habia preocupado por su lindo neko, fue cuando oyo el timbre y suspiro aliviado, se levanto disculpandose y abrio la puerta-

me extrañaste?-dijo burlon el neko dandole un beso-

idiota, me preocupe por ti...-sonrojo-

eres un herbivoro urgido de amor...eso es sumamente lindo. Y bien, me invitaras a pasar, aun tengo hambre.

bi-bien, pasa...-le deja entrar y daemon y chrome se asombran por la apariencia del azabache, aquellos ojos metalizados en un tono violeta, cabello azabache y piel nivea, era apuesto sin dudar a dudas, mas la ropa que llevaba les decia que andaba a la moda y que por su mirada y presencia este era muy diferente a cualquiera que ellos hubiesen visto.

e...etto...nii-chan es tu amigo?-rubor-

nufufufufu...se ve que ahora tienes amigos mas extravagantes hermano.

...

-mukuro no sabia que decir, como explicarle a su familia, pero como siempre kyoya fue quien tomo en riendas el asunto-

soy el novio de mukurito...-sonrie de lado-

kyoya!

Ehhh, no es cierto? Yo no miento, un neko ase lo que quiera ya lo habia dicho antes lo recuerdas?-tono burlon-

pe...pero decirlo de esa forma...e...es-rubor-

eres el novio de nii-chan?

Nufufufufufufufufu esto si es mas inesperado.

-hibari sonrio de lado y tomando a mukuro entre sus brazos le beso la mejilla- si, si lo soy... Y fue este sexy veterinario quien salvo mi vida y me hizo enamorarme de el.

-mukuro que portaba el cabello suelto debido a que estaba humedo, solo se encontraba de lo mas rojo posible, hasta le ganaba a un tomate de tal forma

realmente a veces esa falta de consideracion por parte del mayor le causaba tanto problemas como mucha alegria.

_mukuro?...-suspiro- bien ya decia yo que nunca te veria con pareja, aun si es un chico...pero dime...-le ve fijamente- quien es el gato de la relacio?_

_ehhhhhh!?_

chrome ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor se ruborizo, pero segun parecia su hermano daemon no diria nada sobre su nueva relacion con su amigo de infancia Alaude...tipico en el burlarse de mukuro para despues decirle la verdad, pensaba la menor de los hermanos.

_-besa la mejilla de su koibito- quien crees tu que hace el papel de mujer en la relacion?-rie- creo que se nota mucho..._

_hibari!-rojo- oh dios...-se cubre el rostro con sus manos- daemon...chrome yo... -levanta la vista- tengo una buena relacion con hibari...me gusta mucho, es...mi lindo gatito y...yo...quiero

_gatito? Por que un gatito?-rie daemon- bueno, ese apodo es muy divertido a decir verdad...nufufufufufufu_

_daemon-niichan no digas eso-rubor- hi...hibari-san es un gusto conocerle, la verdad nunca crei ver a mukuro nii-chan con novio...pe...pero espero que le guste estar en nuestra familia-sonrie- hibari-san...bienvenido.

_wao, mukuro...tu familia es interesante..._


End file.
